Having an accurate measure of flow rates may be important in a number of chemical processes and systems, including for example, Cell Expansion Systems (CESs). CESs are used to expand different animal cells types, e.g., mesenchymal stem cells, bone marrow, T cells. CESs utilize different fluids and the growth conditions of a CES may be affected by the flow rates of fluids within the system.
Embodiments have been made in light of these and other considerations. However, the relatively specific problems discussed above do not limit the applicability of the embodiments of the present disclosure.